Hot springs
by hiddenlotuselee
Summary: a story I wrote when I was bored. KakashiIruka, yaoi


This is a story I wrote when I got really bored in class one day. So I typed it up and decided to share it. I hope you like it sense this is my first KakashiIruka yaoi fic.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey! Kakashi! Hey! Hey Kakashiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

"What!?" Kakashi yelled at the Taijutsu specialist. He had been bothering him all morning and it was starting to get to him. Gai just stared at him like a retard.

"Oh yeah I remember." Gai reached into his vest and pulled out a piece of paper. Kakashi took it and stared at it.

"A five dollar coupon for Ichiraku ramen." He said questioningly. Gai blinked then took is back. He put it in his mouth as he pulled out another piece of paper.

"Hnmph." He grunted and handed it to him. Kakashi took it and Gai ran off. Kakashi thought nothing of it. After all weirder stuff has happened. He looked at the paper and saw it was a free pass to the hot springs.

'Hm. I could actually use this.' He thought and left in the direction of the hot springs.

While this was happening Iruka was walking home from the academy when Asuma stepped in front of him.

"Hey Iruka." He said. "So where's Kakashi?" he asked before Iruka could speak. Iruka blushed and opened his mouth to reply. But he couldn't think of an answer. They both stood there in silence for a while.

"Well any way I wanted to give you this." Asuma handed Iruka a piece of paper and left. Iruka was very confused as he looked at the pass.

"Um…oh well." He shrugged and went off to the baths.

After ward Asuma went to the Ichiraku ramen bar. He found Gai there and stood behind him. He flicked him in the back of the head and watched as the man freaked out. Gai glared over his shoulder at Asuma. He opened hi mouth to say some thing when he heard someone yelling.

"Gai-senseiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" he looked to his right in time to get attached by a small green blur. Asuma just watched as Gai was attached and raped by none other than Lee.

"Gai-sensei I found you and you said that if I found you you would give me more youthful sugary chocolate and and and!" Gai placed a hand over his student's mouth to keep him from talking a mile a minute.

"What in gods name do you feed this kid?" Asuma asked with raised eyebrows.

"I give him one piece of chocolate and this is what happens." Gai said regretfully as Lee started molesting him again.

"Just one?"

"Apparently it's worse than alcohol for him." Gai whispered and turned back to Lee. "Hey Lee how would you like to help use with a youthful mission?" Lee shut up for a moment then dragged Gai and Asuma off some where yelling incoherent hyperbole.

Now that we know what they're doing lets see what Iruka and Kakashi are doing.

Iruka was in the changing room by himself. He preferred to be alone sense he hated stripping in front of people. It always made him feel self conscious.

He was just starting to remove his shirt when he heard someone step into the room.

"Hey Iruka. Long time no see." A familiar voice said. Iruka tensed and looked over his shoulder to see Kakashi. He blushed and pulled down his shirt as Kakashi waved at him.

"What's wrong?" Kakashi asked as he moved a little closer to him. Iruka blushed more and looked away.

"Um…nothing Kakashi-san. I'm just a little self conscious is all." Iruka replied.

"I don't see why?" Kakashi simply replied and began to strip. Iruka blushed but didn't turn away until Kakashi began to remove his pants. He turned around and waited for the older man to leave before getting undressed.

He wrapped a towel around his waist and went into the area with the water. He saw Kakashi sitting a few feet away and sat next to him. They both sat in silence.

"Do you get the feeling someone planed this." Kakashi said suddenly as he stared at a small area that was blocked off by rocks. Someone was watching them.

Iruka also looked at it. He also though it was strange Asuma would give him something for no reason. He was so busy staring he didn't notice Kakashi put his arm around his shoulders. He jumped when he felt him move closer though. He looked up at Kakashi and blushed.

"You're so cute when you blush." Kakashi said teasingly as he moved closer to Iruka's face. Then he pressed their lips together. Iruka quickly pulled away in surprise.

"Come on lets go some where more private." Kakashi said as he got up, pulling Iruka up with him. He led Iruka into the changing room to get changed. But Iruka was still a little nervous.

"Wait." Kakashi said as they were about to leave. He said three pairs of clothing he hadn't noticed before. Two of the pairs consisted of green spandex and orange leg warmers. Kakashi smirked evilly under his mask.

"What are you planning?" Iruka asked as he watched the older man do something he couldn't see.

"I'll tell you later." He said as he turned and they left.

Meanwhile. Gai, Asuma and Lee were watching from behind the rocks.

"Oh that was so youthful." Gai said in a girly voice. "Will you hold me?"

"No!" Asuma replied and moved away from him. "Any way lets go. Their together and I have a mission in an hour." They both got up and Gai grabbed his student who had passed out as soon as the sugar wore off. They went into the training room and Asuma noticed some thing was wrong.

"Hey where are our cloths?" he asked as he looked at the empty baskets.

"They should be…" Gai paused when his brain worked for the first time in his life.

"KAKASHI!" they both screamed so loud everyone in Konoha heard it.

"What was that?" Iruka asked as he pulled away from Kakashi. They had long sense escaped to Kakashi's apartment.

"Oh nothing." Kakashi said playfully and pulled Iruka back into their kiss.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well this is what happens when I'm bored and the teacher is doing reviews for midterms. I know it probably sucks but I wanted at least one pairing that didn't involve Lee or Gai. Any way wish me luck on my midterms! Because if I fail then I probably wont be posting stories for a while T-T.


End file.
